Just Echoes
by Crimson Anna
Summary: When FEMA Doctor Annie Blake stumbles into the prison, will anyone's lives be the same? Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

_One foot in front of the other. That's how you learn to walk. That's how you walk when everything around you is crumbling into pieces … one foot in front of the other. Stumbling, leaning, falling, tripping … must go on no matter what. Head banging, ears ringing, throat burning, what's happening around me? Where is everyone? Where am I? Who am I?_

She stepped forward into the sun, feeling the warmth on her face. She looked around, seeing signs of a prison in the distance. She staggered from the woods, one foot in front of the other. She kept ambling along, wishing someone would find her and kill her. No words could express the pain she was in, no words could express what she had been through.

"Are you okay?" a voice comes to her ears. She looks over to see a group of little girls standing by the fence. "You okay lady?" "Hush, she might be a walker." "She's not a walker, look at her." "We'd better get someone to get her before the walkers do."

"Hey Carl, come here a minute!" one of the girls calls out.

She stops and stares at them as a teenage boy comes running over. He has a gun in his hand. She lays her hand on the fence as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Kill me."

"Why?"

"I can't live like this, please kill me."

"We don't kill just to be killing," one of the smaller girls spouts.

A smile creeps to her lips. "Good, your parents taught you well."

"Our parents are dead," the youngest cries.

"Easy Nettie," one says. "Carl, what should we do?"

The teenage boy walks to a part of the fence; holstering his gun, he begins pulling on the fence. "Come on inside."

She smiles and gets down her knees; she crawls through the tiny entrance then stands up, but sways and lands against the fence. "Thank you."

"How long has it been since you ate?" the teenager named Carl asks.

"Good question, I don't remember." She wipes her mouth as spittle leaks out. "Forgive me, I don't feel so good."

"Do you have the flu that causes your eyes to bleed?" a girl asks.

"No baby, I already had that." She leans into the fence. "I think I am going to stay here."

"DAD! DARYL!" Carl yells.

She slides down the fence as she sees two men running towards them with weapons. A smile creeps to her face as she blacks out.

"She was where when you found her?" a female voice asks over her.

"She was outside the fence," a girl named Lizzie says. "She came walking up from the forest."

"We thought she was a walker," a girl named Mika says.

"She looks like one," a man speaks. _Sexy voice, who are you?_

"She must have been out by herself for months," another man speaks.

"All right everyone, back up and let her rest."

"Is she going to be all right, Hershel?" another man speaks. _Damn, another sexy voice. Did I die and go to heaven or something?_

"I'm not sure Rick, she needs food and water. There's no guarantee that will help her in this type of deteriorated condition. She might make it, she might not," an older man speaks. _Rick … damn, sexy voice has a sexy name. Who's your friend? Is that Daryl?_

"Easy fellahs," she breathes. "I'm tired not dying."

"Well she speaks," Hershel smiles. "My name is Hershel."

"Annie … Annie Blake … I work for FEMA."

"You mean worked," the gruff voice speaks.

"No work as in presently works for," she replies. "Got a name redneck?"

"Yea its Daryl," he huffs. _Damn, and let me guess that blue eyes is Rick. I have literally died and gone to heaven._

"Nice to meet you. I was separated from my team somewhere between here and Decatur. I'm not from Georgia originally, I'm from North Carolina."

"FEMA doesn't exist," the one named Rick speaks finally. "We saw the CDC blow up, we were almost caught up in it."

"Ah, so that's what happened to Jenner," she chuckles. "Sonofabitch, I knew he would never survive this damn bug." Grabbing hold of the bed, she pulls herself upright and leans against the wall. "Sorry to tell you this, but yes there is still a government and there still is FEMA."

"Then where are they?" Daryl growls.

"We just now got the man power to come back into Georgia. You have to understand, the undead outnumber the living 5000 to 1 in this damn state. It's the same in Alabama, Florida, Mississippi and Louisiana. The South has gone the way of the dead. Hot humid weather incubates this damn thing and makes it move faster through the body."

"So, it's a virus," a gentleman speaks up.

"And you are?"

"Doctor Bob Stookey, Army Medical," he replies.

"Nice to meet you, and yes it is a virus … a virus that was gift wrapped in a dirty bomb and dropped into our hot little laps. Three bombs were dropped … one over Tennessee, one over California and the third hit between Kansas and Colorado. Nasty ass virus, been trying to find a way to kill it since all this started. Got caught up with the hemorrhagic flu, but survived that. Finally got a clean sample of it, now I can kill the flu and maybe I can start working on the zombie virus."

"Who gave us such a wonderful gift?" another man asks.

"Not sure; England got hit, so did Russia … China went from a million screaming Chinese to a million moaning walkers, Japan got hit … we don't know, we just know that the usual players are all the same way we are and nobody is playing nice anymore." She inhales as pain rips across her features. "Would one of you mind helping me relocate some broke ribs?"

"Allow me," Hershel smiles and holds his hands out. "Can you stand?"

She rises and drops her coat; she rips through Velcro on a vest and drops it; she pulls her shirt off then her tank top. Hershel reaches out gingerly as touches several large bruises. "They are cracked, and it looks like you might have a puncture in your right lung."

"My lung hasn't deflated yet," she groans as Stookey hands Hershel a roll of adhesive wrap.

"Let's get you wrapped and back in your vest," Stookey tells her. "That vest kept you stabilized."

"Thought so," she winces. "I feel like I am gonna hurl."

"Easy," Stookey speaks, grabbing her arm. "Rick, help me with her."

"Let me finish wrapping you then you can lay down," Hershel tells her as he continues wrapping her ribs. "This is going to help."

"Good," she winces as Rick steadies her on the other side. She turns her head to stare at him. "What were you before this? Law enforcement, military?"

"Who me?" Rick asks. "Deputy Sheriff, why?"

"It shows on you," she smiles, "that and I know a couple of cops with Colt Pythons strapped to their hips."

A grin crosses his face as Hershel finishes wrapping her. He and Stookey lower her back down to the bunk as she leans forward and groans. Lifting her head, she falls over onto the bunk and smiles. Her eyes loll around before she succumbs to sleep. She feels a blanket cover her body and the conversation heads for what might be the door.

_All right, you need to calm down … you need to rest and regain your strength. You know the extraction point is not far from here, you just need to relax and you will make it. If you don't, then you can kill Lloyd when you get back to North Carolina. These people, they have survived all this time without any help from the outside. Maybe they have the right idea … and maybe they are deranged cannibals or something. I doubt that cannibals would let kids have guns … wait, is that a baby crying?_

Her eyes drag open as she rises. She grabs her tank top then vest and pulls them on as she climbs from the bed and makes her way out the door.

"She just started crying and I can't make her stop," a young blonde speaks, holding a fussy baby.

"She's got a fever," Hershel responds. "She's sick."

"Could she have the flu?" Rick asks.

"Nope, she's not sick." Patting her vest down, she pulls something out as she staggers over. Unwrapping a cookie, she hands it to the baby. "Try this." The baby snatches the cookie and rams it into her mouth. "She's not sick, she's teething. Some babies develop a fever and become extremely irritable when they start teething. Just give her cookies or a sanitized piece of leather and she'll be fine."

"How did you know?" the girl asks.

"My son did that when he was teething, I know the sound," she smiles then grimaces. "I miss him."  
"Where is he?"

"With a bullet in his head in the middle of Charlotte, NC," she grimaces as she slowly sits down. "He turned right after the bombs fell."

"I am so sorry," the girl smiles. "I'm Beth, this is Judith."

"You have a gorgeous daughter."

"She's not mine."

"Yea right, then why does she look like you?"

"She does? She's Rick's daughter."

"Like I said, lucky lady." Dropping her head onto the table, she groans aloud. "I need a valium and a Bud, can anyone help a girl out? Please."

Rick chuckles softly as he runs a hand over her shoulders. "Hershel has some mean tranquilizers."

"Tranqs do nothing for me, I eat them like candy."

"Sounds like you," the larger man chuckles.

"And you are, we haven't had a chance to meet … Annie Blake," she extends her hand to him.  
"Tyreese," he smiles and shakes it.

She lifts her head to see Stookey walking in. He is carrying a small bag; he walks over and sits beside her. He pushes the bag open, pulls out a pill bottle and shakes one into his hand. Reaching into the bag, he shuffles things around a pulls out a can of Coors Light. "25mgs and a Coors, that's what we have to offer. Take it or leave it."

Taking the beer, she cracks it open and drains half the can, pops the valium and drains the rest of the can. Wiping her mouth, she smiles and hands the empty can to him. "Thank you, now I am going to take my own advice and go back to bed." She turns. "Mind if I have another beer?"

"Yes because I only have two more," Stookey smarts off.

"Just thought I would ask," she smiles as she heads out the door.

Walking back into her cell, she drops to the bed. Reaching into another pocket, she pulls a small device out and unwinds the headphones. Flipping the iPod to on, she slides the headphones in and leans her head back onto the pillow as music fills her ears.

_I could take Rick back with me, him and the baby and Carl too, and we could be happy. That girl, Beth, I think she's in love with Rick and he doesn't realize it. Lucky lady, she gets to carry his kid around in her arms all day long. There's no way that baby is not hers, either that or she was related to the mom somehow. Damn, lucky ass bitch._

The sounds of gunfire jolt her awake as she jumps to her feet. Reaching into her coat, she pulls out a clip as she reaches down into her pockets and pulls out two small handguns. She pokes her out the cell door and takes off running. She runs past crying children and cowering adults; shaking her head, she heads out an open door and runs down to where everyone is standing at the gate.

"Come on Rick, all I want to do is talk!" a man barks from the front of a truck.

"Get off our property!" Rick snaps. "You have Woodbury, this is our home!"

"Philip wait!" a blonde headed woman yells. "Rick, it's me Andrea … please let me come up there."

"Come alone Andrea," Rick snaps.

"I don't think so," Philip snarls and raises a gun. Lining the end of her gun with the fence, she pulls the trigger and blows the gun from his hand. His gaze floats to the top line as people look at her. "Your people are getting better!"

Walking over to the fence, she yanks the it open and starts walking down the hill. "Yea, and your pasty ass came come off the front of that damn truck too, Philip! What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"Do you know who I am!" he thunders.

"The Governor of Woodbury aka Philip Blake aka Brian Blake because you stole Philip's identity when he was killed," she snaps. She stops midway and stands there. A gust of air whips around her and snaps the holder on her hair. Long flowing red locks dance around her head. "Miss me, big brother?"

"Annie," he speaks, "is that really you?" She raises both guns and fires three shots, two men go down and one bursts the windshield behind him. He turns and looks then turns back on her. "Annie, get over here this instance!"

Before she can open her mouth, the sound of a helicopter interrupts their conversation. Everyone looks up as a large black chopper appears, wind whipping around the blades. A rope ladder is dropped down in front of Annie as she smiles. She steps on the bottom wrung and wraps her arm around the ladder.

"Sorry boys, here's my ride," she giggles as it begins to lift her off the ground. "I told you, there was a government and there was FEMA. Georgia may be a lost cause, but it doesn't mean that I won't be back to get all of you."

"Where are you going!" Rick yells after her.

"Back to North Carolina to eradicate some bugs!" she laughs as the chopper flies off with her floating below it in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**

"The prison was located where?" the pilot asks.

"Threw some woods and on top of a hill, maybe 30 clicks out of Atlanta, not sure though I was sick at the time," she replies as they continue flying.

"Smoke!" a guard calls out.

She looks to her left and sees a large mass of buildings on fire. "God no, please no."

"Is that it with the tank parked out front?" the pilot asks.

"It was it," she breathes. "Can we land or not? We need to check for survivors." Her eyes scan across the ground. "BRIAN!" Throwing the door open, she grabs the rope ladder and repels down to the ground. The guards above mow down the zombies as she runs to the fallen man. "Oh God no, please no." She kneels beside him, lifting his head into her lap.

She runs her hand over the caked blood of the bullet hole in his head, then over the soaking wet of his shirt where he was stabbed. Tears roll down her face as she turns to look out at the field. "HERSHEL!" she screams and runs. She slides through the open fence and kneels beside the headless man. Her hands and body begin to tremble as she finds the head close by. "What sort of animal would do something like this to him?"

"Your brother," a voice speaks behind her.

She turns, pistol in hand to see Rick standing before her. He is bloody, bruised, swollen and bloodshot eyes. Tears roll down her cheeks as she rises and goes to him. "Where's Carl and Judith?"

"Carl is … gone," he speaks through a strangled larynx. "All we could find of Judith was her bloodied car seat. Someone either took or killed my little girl."

"I am so sorry," she whispers, leaning her head against his. "I had hoped I would be back in time."

"At least you came back," he smiles before sinking to his knees. "I don't feel so good, got shot in the leg, got strangled by your brother …" He blacks out and falls into her; she holds him to her chest as she waves the helicopter over.

Holding him to her, she pulls on the rope ladder to be hoisted up. The helicopter gingerly lifts them up and flies low till it reaches the top of the prison. Lowering them down, a litter basket comes out along with two guards. They load Rick inside as the helicopter flies off with the three of them hanging onto the ropes. As they fly across the landscape, Annie keeps her eyes on the terrain below, looking for signs of life from her friends at the prison … nothing.

As they are reeled in, tears roll down her face as she slides inside. Reaching into the seat, she pulls her binoculars around and starts watching. "Keep an eye out for survivors from the prison, there were at least 30 to 50 people there."

"He's crashing!" a tech yells.

She turns as they begin CPR on Rick; she wipes her eyes as they shock him. They give each other then her a thumbs up gesture and she smiles. "Take us back to North Carolina, I need to get him stabilized … then we are coming back for them."

"I will be more than happy to fly that mission," the pilot comments as they head off.

**Montreat College, Black Mountain NC**

The helicopter lightly touches down onto the concrete pad as people came rushing over. The doors open as the four guards unloads the litter with Rick inside. Annie climbs out, shutting the door behind her. "Take him straight to my staff! I will be along shortly!"

They nod and start walking to a truck. She walks over and stares at a man. "The prison was in ruins, my brother was dead on the grounds, Hershel was beheaded and Rick looks like hell. The group has scattered, not sure how far they've gotten. Once he's well enough, I am taking a team and we're going back into Georgia after them."

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" the man asks.

"Lloyd, these people didn't know me from Moses but they took me in and took care of me. It is the least I can do for them. Once Rick is well enough to talk, I will ask him what happened but I think I know."

"Brian let loose with the Governor, didn't he?" Lloyd asks.

"It looks that way … I mean damn, he took a tank there!"

"Did he say anything before he passed out?"

"Only that my brother did it, and his kids were missing. Lloyd, he said all there was of his daughter was a bloody car seat and no body. Walkers couldn't have done that, someone took her."

"Once you get him well, then you can find out. How long before you think he'll be ready to help?"

"At least a week or more," she sighs. "I have to dig a bullet out of his upper thigh."

"Get to work, and I am glad you both made it back all right."

"Thanks."

She turns and takes off running to the medical building. She enters the front door into a mass of chaos and chatter. People are stacked up along the walls as she weaves her way through.

"Talk to me Abby, what's going on!" she calls out.

"Same bullshit, different day," the blonde nurse replies. "The hall is a group of people that the guards found trying to make it to Asheville. They're from Charlotte, trying to outrun the cannibals."

"Get them treated and get them out of here, where's my guy?"

"Who handsome? Back in the back waiting on you."

She pulls her coat off and drops it on a rack as she pushes into the backroom area. Walking over, she grabs a pair of latex gloves, snapping them on as she flips a light switch with her elbow. She walks over to the table and leans over, running her fingers over the bullet wound.

"Why am I not surprised to see him?" a voice asks.

"He's a survivor, like you said. Get me the cauterizer, some stitches and scissors."

"Already out," Morgan replies as he walks over. "Want me to start the rest while you work on that?"

"Yea please." She picks up the scissors and cuts his pants leg off then starts depressing around the wound. Pulling his legs open, she inspects the other side for an exit wound and finds none. Closing his legs, she begins to gently prod the bullet hole. Reaching over, she picks up some tweezers and gently inserts them into the wound. The tip finds the bullet and she smiles. "It's not in the bone." She pulls the bullet out and drops it to the table. "Go ahead and cross-type him for a transfusion."

"Already in the works," Morgan replies. "Think we should just burn his clothes?"

"Yea, let's get him into scrubs after I finish here." Igniting the cauterizer, she gently inserts it into the wound as his body winces in pain. She runs her hand over his as she finishes with the internal; she begins gently pulling it out, cauterizing the rest of the wound before flicking the off switch. Picking up the butterfly stitches, she places them around the remainder of the wound before coating them to stay. "Let's get him up to our floor so no one will bother him."

"I've already got a bed picked out," Morgan smiles as they begin to undress him.

**Montreat College, several days later**

Reaching his hand up, Rick groans and runs it over his face. He opens his eyes and sees a face … then blinks to clear his vision. "Morgan?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, where am I?"

"Montreat College in North Carolina, and no you're not seeing things … I work for Annie now."

"What do you mean you work for Annie?"

"She rescued me from King's County awhile back, helped me lay Duane to rest and then she let me rest. I got my head on straight and she asked me to be her second."

"Where is she?"

"Down in the 'crazy' room as I call it. Want some water or food? You've been out cold for almost a week."

"I might in a minute or two. Can I go see her?"

"Sure, let me help you up." Holding his hand out, Morgan helps lift Rick from the bed to a seated position as Rick swings his legs over. "She only came back with you."

"I know, I need to tell her something." He rises gingerly from the bed as Morgan helps him stabilize his balance. He smiles and takes a step then a second; he lets go of Morgan as he makes it to the door before almost falling over. He grips the door frame as they step into the hall.

The two men walk down the darkened hall together before Morgan pushes the door open. They enter into a darkened room … except for the 3-d visuals floating around. "How is this possible?"

"I know a bunch of hackers and nerds; they're the ones who fixed this for me so I could walk." She takes the end of the pen from her mouth. "How do you feel?"

"Like I look," he groans and sits beside her. "What is all this?"

"Well, the green glob on the left is the unmutated version of the original zombie virus, the blue glob in the middle is the mutated version and the purple glob in the hemorrhagic fever." She presses several buttons. "The yellow glob is your zombie virus I pulled from your blood."

"And how does that work?"

"Yours is not a mutated strain because you were in a coma for a year."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning when you die, you will die and not turn into a walker." She pulls her glasses off. "The three of us will not turn when we die, however most the people out there will."

"Why won't we turn?"

"I don't know," she replies bluntly. The readouts around her flash as she presses a button. They watch as a deep orange fluid flows to the purple glob and surrounds it. The purple glob begins to fade away and vanishes. "Wait for it." They watch as nothing happens. Another pause, nothing happens.

"What are we waiting for?" Rick asks.

"Viral repopulation," Morgan replies. "So far, everything we have tried on the hemorrhagic fever has not worked."

"Computer, start counting the time since serum was introduced," Anna speaks as she begins typing.

**Auto count started at 3 minutes 37 seconds.**

"We've made it to five minutes," Morgan adds.

"What's different this time?" Rick asks.

"I snagged a pure sample from Georgia of the original virus," Annie replies.

"In other words, she infected herself with it and survived," Morgan explains.

"I was exposed to it," Rick tells her.

"I know, I pulled a strain from your blood … it was a mutated version, not a pure one. You got lucky, you were only a carrier."

**Malitosin trial completed … total eradication of hemorrhagic fever confirmed in sample. Sending malitosin to viral sample two.**

"So what does that mean?" Morgan asks.

"It sent the juice to the second sample," Annie comments, pushing her glasses back up on her face. "If it passes the second sample, then we have a cure for the hemorrhagic fever. The first sample was the pure strain, the second is the mutated strain."

"So is this a good thing or not?" Rick asks.

**Malitosin trial completed … no change in level of Viral Outbreak Z.**

"The malitosin seems to be working on the hemorrhagic fever but not the virus creating walkers," Annie huffs. "DAMN IT!"

"Language doctor, language," a voice speaks.

"Come in Lloyd," she sighs. "Lloyd Cramer, Rick Grimes. Rick Grimes, Lloyd Cramer."

"Welcome to North Carolina," Lloyd smiles. "Glad you made it this far."

"Me too."

"Sit rep has your truck somewhere in West Virginia, trying to drive around 12 foot snow drifts."

"Finally something of good use."

"Annie, I spoke to our people and they are denying your return to Georgia."

"Did I ask for their permission?"

"They are getting to firebomb the entire deep South in three days. Anything living or dead will be burned to death by then."

"My son and daughter are still there," Rick speaks up.

"We know and that's why if she can get you stabilized on z-packs then you two need to fly ASAP."

"I can have him stabilized by morning."

"Then you leave as soon as he's ready." Lloyd turns and walks out the door.

"When do we get started?" Rick asks.

"If you're up, you're ready to go. We are going to eat, you are going to get a good night's sleep and then we fly first thing in the morning. Morgan, alert everyone and make sure we fly with a minimum of three choppers. We need teams to scour everywhere for anyone left alive before the burn happens."

"I am on my way now," Morgan smiles and exits.

Reaching out, she shuts the system down as the glowing globs vanish. "I will give you stabilizers while we're in flight to keep you going."

"Thanks," he says, then looks at the room. "I came in here to tell you about what happened with the prison and Philip."

"Let's leave it for dinner." She rises and holds her hand out to him. "Come with me."

"Okay." He smiles and takes her hand as he rises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spruce Pines, North Carolina**

The Humvee meanders up the long dirt driveway; pulling left, it comes to a stop at a brick walkway. Opening the door, Annie climbs out and stretches. Rick follows her out and whistles softly. She smiles as she leans back inside to grab her bag.

"0600 please," she asks the driver.

"I'll be here," the driver responds as she closes the door.

The Humvee pulls out as she reaches down and takes hold of his hand. He looks at their joined hands and smiles thinly. "Feels nice."

"Come on in, I'll get us some dinner started."

"I know for a fact I have died and went to heaven."

They walk up to the front door as she pulls a set of keys out. As she reaches for the lock, the door opens with an older black woman staring at her. "Where da hell have you been!"

"Working Mamie," she smiles and kisses the woman's cheek as she enters. "This is Rick."

"Nice to meet you," Mamie replies. "You didn't answer my question, where da hell have you been? They said you hopped a chopper this morning."

"I had to go some place," Annie replies as she pulls her bag off and pulls her jacket off. She hangs the jacket up as she takes the bag and tosses it on the couch.

"And where da hell did you go?" Mamie asks, watching Rick look around.

"She came to get me," Rick says, "down in Georgia."

"You went back to Georgia!" Mamie shrieks.

"And we're going back tomorrow … we left some people behind," Annie yawns and stretches.

"Who did you leave behind? Georgia is nothing but chaos," Mamie replies, crossing her arms.

"My son and infant daughter are still down there, along with some very close friends," Rick tells her, turning to face her. "Is this your house?"

"Heavens no child, I work for her," Mamie laughs.

"And she does such a wonderful job too," Morgan smiles as he walks in. "Good evening darling, and yes I wiped my feet."

"Glad you remembered," Mamie hisses. "So what is everyone's pleasure this evening?"

"I would say Chinese take-out," Morgan laughs, "but we know that won't happen."

"Anything is fine with me," Rick muses as he feels the cool air. "Do you have air conditioning?"

"Yep," Annie smiles.

"He didn't come here in scrubs so where's his clothes?" Mamie asks, noticing how Rick is dressed.

"He's wearing scrubs till we leave," Annie replies.

"Explain to me why you drag all these people up in here," Mamie snarls as she heads to the kitchen. "We have either ground beef or chicken … or leftovers."

"Leftovers will be fine," Annie grins.

"Is there enough for all of us?" Rick asks, looking from Annie to Morgan and back.

"Child, I am used to feeding about 30 people. What do you mean are there leftovers?" Mamie chuckles. "Park your butts at the table and let me warm it up."

Mamie walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and starts pulling food out. She starts humming an old hymn as she busies herself. Rick pulls a chair out and sits down, closing his eyes as he feels the softness and sturdiness. "Beats those benches we used in the prison."

"What prison?" Mamie asks.

"The one we lived in before it was destroyed by the tank," Rick chuckles.

"What tank?" Mamie asks.

"The one parked on the lawn," Annie chuckles. "Just know Brian was involved and leave it at that."

"Where is the asshole?" Mamie asks.

"Dead," Annie replies.

"Hon, I am so sorry," Mamie says as she turns to face them. "I know he was a sonofabitch, but he was still your brother."

"He's the one who beat me up too and decapitated a friend," Rick groans. "I have never felt this worn out in my life."

"You are used to being go, go, go and now you're not," Morgan replies as he walks back in. "Facilities are at the end of the hall."

"Thanks," Rick smiles. "Do you have hot water?"

"Lots and lots," Annie smiles. "I usually soak every night when I get back."

The scent of warming food floods Rick's senses as he turns to look around. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you," Mamie smiles. "Another five minutes and we can eat. Would you like some sweet tea or something else to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine," Rick replies.

"So, does that mean water, beer, soda or tea," Annie chuckles.

"Beer and tea then," Rick smiles and leans back in the chair. "I have never felt so normal since that night I spent with you and Duane."

"We didn't have power though," Morgan comments.

"But it felt normal," Rick replies. "This feels like paradise. We're in North Carolina you said, why here?"

"Charlotte is a wasteland full of walkers, cannibals and other unsavory characters. We found out that the virus was not as populace up here in the cold, so we fortified the area from Asheville and surrounding smaller cities and suburbs. Our headquarters is Asheville, but we operate out of Montreat College … that's where we were earlier." Annie cracks her beer open and takes a long drink. "By the way, you are welcome."

"Huh?" Rick questions.

"The bullet in your leg … took it out, fixed the wound. You got lucky, it wasn't lodged in the bone."

Running his hand down his leg, he feels the patch under the fabric. "Thanks."

"No biggie, just doing my job."

"She's good at her job too," Mamie confides.

"I can imagine so," Rick smiles. "Strange question, but what time is it?"

"545p," Mamie chimes in.

"I've lost all track of time and days," Rick confides.

"545p on Wednesday, October 19th," Annie comments.

"Wow," Rick breathes.

"Here we go," Mamie smiles and walks to the table. She lays out leftover fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans. "Rolls will be done in a few minutes." She brings a stack of plates over and sets them down along with silverware. "Too civilized for you?"

"No ma'am," Rick grins as he takes a plate.

"Grace first," Mamie replies as she pulls the rolls out. She walks over and sits, taking hold of Rick and Morgan's hands. "Annie please."

"Lord, we thank you for the day, we thank you for Rick's safety and we ask you to bless the bounty set before us on this table. Amen."

"Amen."

"Let's eat," Morgan chuckles and starts dishing out green beans. "Pass the potatoes please."

Rick and Annie both reach for the chicken legs first; staring at one another, they both break into smiles as she pulls her hand back. He takes one and hands her the other as they sit and eat.

The dinner finished, Mamie gets up and starts clearing the table. Rick rises to help her but Annie wags her finger at him. "Come to the deck with me."

"Okay."

They rise and head to a door, which she opens to a hallway. Morgan excuses himself and vanishes up the staircase as they walk down the hall. Opening a second door, they exit out onto a covered porch area. Walking over, Annie picks up a pack of cigarettes and lights one.

"Nasty habit I know, but it calms my nerves."

"Thought that was what beer and valium were for."

"No, that is to take the edge off so I can sleep. I work 31 hours a day and sleep for five, then get up and do it again."

"Something that is definitely not healthy for you."

"What, the working or smoking?"

"Both," he laughs and grabs the cigarette. He takes a long drag and hands it back to her. "Menthols?"

"Only thing I like. Want one?"

"Nah, not a menthol person."

"I'll get you some next trip to the commissary."

He walks over and drops onto a chair close by. He watches her walk over and light the fireplace on the deck. "Have to light it or it will freeze out here. Only run it at night."

"Nice thing to have."

She walks over and sits beside him. "I will get you some clothes before we head out. By the way, I have your gun in my office at Montreat. Remind me to grab it, along with mine, before we head out in the morning."

"All right." He places his arm over the back of the couch, and to his surprise she leans her head onto his shoulder. "How long?"

"Since it started, you?"

"Almost a year."

Putting the cigarette out, she runs her hand over his face. "I'm here, you're here … I have a bed."

He grins and leans over, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulls back and smiles at her. "I've never been one to be out there like that, but I definitely don't mind the offer."

"I think Beth would have taken you up if you had offered."

"Beth is 18, and Hershel's daughter. There are some lines you don't cross."

"She probably needs you since her father was murdered."

"If she's alive."

"We'll find out tomorrow. How does a hot shower sound to you?"

"Wonderful, although I like the idea of soaking too."

"Yea well, you have a wounded leg too. Soaking and those strips don't mix, believe me."

He smiles at her as she rise then grabs her hand. He pulls her back down and impulsively kisses her hard on the mouth. He lets go of her hand and grins as he opens his eyes. "Shower will do then."

Noise in the hallway causes them to look over at Morgan. "Don't mind me, just coming out for a smoke. By the way, your ThinkPad is going off like a crazy fool."

"Which sound?" She heads to the door slowly, waiting on Rick to join her.

"I think you call it the "oh shit" sound," Morgan laughs. She cuts her eyes to him as she darts in the house hurriedly. "Crazy fool."

"I'm glad you made it," Rick smiles as Morgan sits beside him.

"Me too," Morgan smiles and pulls out a pack of Doral's. "Lights, but not menthol."

"Please my friend." He laughs as he takes the cigarette and lights it. "Much better. How can people smoke damn menthol cigarettes?"

"I do not know, and I forgot you were a smoker. I didn't until I moved in here and started keeping time with her." They look over as she comes walking back out. "Anything interesting or is Lloyd cutting a fool again?" He watches her face. "What's wrong?"

"Annie," Rick asks, watching her face. She drops onto the chair across from them as she keeps her eyes on the screen. "Annie, is it about Carl and the others?"

"No, it's the computational data I was running earlier when you woke up," she breathes as she keeps running her fingers over the screen. "Have I … no … did I … no, it can't be that simple can it?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls a stick out and inserts it into the ThinkPad. She runs her fingers over the screen and leans back, chewing on her fingers. "It can't be that damn simple, can it?"

"What can't be that simple?" Morgan asks.

"The computational data finally broke down the pure virus that was in Rick's system and is coming back with something that looks like weaponized Ebola and Anthrax combined with something else added in to the matrix of the disease. The computations are still working on breaking down the unknown at the moment." She leans back. "Do you know what this means … I am this close to finding out who dropped this damn zombie virus in our laps and eradicating it."

"You mean you're close to killing the walkers," Morgan says.

"I am close to eradicating ALL walkers," she giggles.

"Unbelievable," Morgan breathes as he looks at Rick. "You okay?"

"I never thought there would come a day there wouldn't be anymore walkers," Rick says, stunned by her comment.

"Well girlfriend, you are da shit as they used to say," Morgan laughs and puts his cigarette out. "I am going to go prop my feet up and finish reading that book you gave me till I fall asleep. We're leaving at 0600, right?"

"Yep, see you in the morning."

He grins and pats Rick on the shoulder before heading inside. She gets up and walks over, dropping onto the seat beside him. "Alone again." She slides closer. "Where were we?"

"Something about a hot shower," he grins and leans over to kiss her. The irritating sound of the ThinkPad returns as she glares at it. "Leave it."

"That's a sound you want to here," she smiles and retrieves it. She pulls it up as he slides his arm around her; she leans her head against him as her fingers fly across the keys. Her eyes grow wide as Rick tries to under-stand what he's looking at.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I found it," she whispers. "I found it!"

He leans closer and reads the display. "Virus creation found in CDC database … virus creation location determined to be Iranian Bio-Weapons Terrorists in control of bomb-grade materials. So, Iran bombed us with this?"

"No, it's still populating." He looks at where she is pointing. "This points to a master chemist who worked for Iranian terrorists but lives, or lived, in Mumbai."

"So does that mean you know who made it?"

"And if he's still alive, we know where to bomb the assholes. Do you mind going to Asheville with me tonight to show them this?"

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Come with me."

Morgan opens the door as headlights appear. "Car's here."

Annie grabs her bag and turns to see Rick walking up dressed in boots, jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket. She smiles and wipes her eyes as Mamie walks in with her hair in curlers.

"My Lord have mercy, I almost thought you were David there for a minute."

"David?"

"My husband," Annie smiles and wipes her eyes. "He would approve."

"I wish he was here to thank him," Rick smiles as he takes hold of her outstretched hand.

"Me too, car's here."

"Let's get this show on the road."

They head out the door with Morgan behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Asheville, NC**

The car pulls in front of the newly minted FEMA headquarters, which used to be the City Hall building. They climb out and head up the stairs. A guard salutes and opens the door. They head inside and down a long hallway. Pushing open the stairwell door, they start climbing to the third floor. Opening the door, they travel down a long corridor to the door at the end. Morgan reaches out and opens it.

"Good evening gentlemen, sorry for the abrupt calls during meal time," Annie speaks as the men rise. "This is Rick Grimes, a survivor of Atlanta and Georgia. At 0600 tomorrow morning, we are sit rep a mission to retrieve survivors before the governmental burn in three days. If everyone would sit, we can begin." The men sit as Annie turns her ThinkPad on. "Thanks to hackers and nerds, I have my virus software operational. As you know, I have been working on a cure for the hemorrhagic fever. Good news … I can cure it. Even better news … I know who gave this to us."

Holographic images dance from the pad and around the room. "My computational data has informed me that the Z-Virus as we call it was dropped in dirty bombs almost two years ago. Having said that, here is the rest of the information." A man's face appears. "He is ShahkAm ShahAb Okhovat NaazeemZadeh, a known Iranian Bio-Weapons Engineer who works with weapons grade cobalt-60 and plutonium-238. His last known location was Mumbai; he works for whoever will pay his salary. What my data has configured is he wrapped dirty bombs with weapons grade anthrax, Ebola and another virus, which caused them to mutate and become what we call Z-Virus. All our data in the Middle East suggested that someone there decided to decimate the world powers and do this."

"Doctor Blake, what is the prognosis at this moment?" a man in uniform asks.

"We can cure the hemorrhagic fever, but I am still working on a way to eradicate the walkers. The malitosin trials of late have been more stronger than previous, but nothing thus far. I also was able to obtain a pure same of the Z-Virus from Mr. Grimes when he entered my care last week. That is how I was able to break it down and find ShahkAm."

"If the malitosin trials work out, what is the concrete bottom line?" another man asks.

"If it works, we eradicate all walkers … I create it, you have to figure the dispersal mechanism."

"And if the malitosin trials don't work, what have we accomplished?"

"The malitosin will be an inoculation against the hemorrhagic fever which it has cured."

"Could it be used on people who already have the fever?"

"Unknown at present, still working on it."

"And this mission to Georgia, why is that so important?"

"Because my son and infant daughter may still be alive," Rick speaks up.

"You said 0600, what is the operational parameters?"

"We live my compound at 0600, travel to Montreat and gear up, wheels up by 0630 at the latest. Three helicopters will fly in formation into Georgia airspace where they break. Each one will fly to predetermined points and start broadcasting for any survivors to come out to be rescued. Once we start finding people, we will fly mission sorties back and forth over the course of the day. Each helicopter will have full on protection guards to eliminate any walker presence that appears."

"Length of project?"

"Until sunset when we lose visuals."

"All right, we will add four more choppers and guards from here in Asheville," the man in the uniform smiles. "Get some sleep Doctor Blake, you have just given us the edge in all this."

"Wait, did you say you were adding four more choppers?" Morgan asks.

Annie and Rick look at one another then back at them. "Yes Morgan, we are adding four more helicopters. We know what the government is planning, and truthfully we can't spare the fuel to have three helicopters flying back and forth from sunrise to sundown. We can spare 7 helicopters for three trips ONLY."

"Three trips only," Annie snaps. "What happens when there are more people than three trips a helicopter left on the ground, along with our guards!"

"The guards will be briefed that if they are not at predetermined points with survivors, then they are to take cover and make their way back to North Carolina within 3 days with as many people as they can protect easily. You won't be using your normal Stings for this, we're sending you the 7 Gorgons that we have gotten flight ready."

"Did you say 7 Gorgons?" Morgan asks.

"That we did."

"Then with that said sir," Morgan begins, "I request that all Gorgons be outfitted with one MedPac to be dropped upon arrival at predetermined coordinates and we will use the MedPacs as the extraction points for all retrievals."

"Can you spare 7 MedPacs?"

"These are the basic MedPacs that were used during the original outbreak … sort of like MASH units during Korea."

"That we don't have a problem with. We'll send the choppers over at 0600 to be loaded. Everyone get some rest, we have a lot of work tomorrow."

Everyone rises and begins filing into the hallway. Annie leans against the wall and stares at Rick. "Gorgon helicopters are black ops capable with the capacity to hold up to 50 personnel, not including the pilot and crew. I didn't know there were 7 around here."

"So is this good or not?" Rick asks.

"Once the troops are on the ground, we can load fifty people at a time," Morgan explains as they start walking. "That's 50 people per trip per helicopter."

"But what if there's more than a 1000 people?" Rick asks, quickly doing the math.

"Then I believe we are disobeying orders," Annie says with a sly grin.

"Here we go again," Morgan moans.

They arrive back at the house around 830p; the Humvee leaves as they head inside. Mamie opens the door and lets them in. "There's someone to see you out on the deck."

They exchange glances and head to the deck. Opening the door, they find a man in a uniform sitting there. "Hope you don't mind, I stoked the fire."

"What can we do for you, General?" Morgan asks as he closes the door.

"I know how important Georgia is to you in finding your friends and family, but we have another situation to think about … we need to find the Governor."

"He's dead in the middle of our prison yard," Rick speaks up. "He's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Annie replies. "I found his body, he was stabbed through the heart and had a bullet in his head."

"And you believe him to be the Governor?"

"I was there when he was stabbed and shot," Rick growls. "He decapitated a very dear friend of mine."  
"Hershel Greene, I know," the man states. "Mr. Grimes, I know all about you."

"And what sort of problem do you have with me?" Rick asks, feeling his anger rising.

"I don't know if you are the type of person I need to let run free among our populace."

"I would rather Rick be in charge than Lloyd!" Annie hisses. "I spent time with these people, they are good and descent people, they didn't have to take me in but they did!"

"I know that Annie."

"Fine, you want me gone then I'm gone," Rick snaps.

"If he leaves so do I," Morgan adds.

"And that goes double for me," Annie hisses.

"Morgan was the first person who took me in after I woke up from my coma; if he hadn't, I wouldn't have survived," Rick tells him. "Sir, my kids are still there."

"Do you know for certain that Carl and Judith are alive?"

"How do you know their names!" Rick snaps.

"Because I told him," Carol speaks up, walking from the shadows. "Hello Rick."

"Carol."

"You look well."

"Only because of Annie. Did she tell you she killed two people that might have survived the hemorrhagic fever?"

"I did it to keep it from spreading," Carol replies.

"Yea well, it spread and killed a bunch of people," Rick replies with a hiss. "Were Karen and David's lives worth so little to you?"

"Yes."

"Patrick," Annie speaks up, "are you sure you want a woman like her by your side?"

"What would David and Michael think about you and him?"

"David and Rick would actually get along," Annie replies. "They are so much alike."

He looks over at Carol. "Let's go."

"What happens now?" Carol asks as she follows him out.

"We'll see how well the recovery mission goes tomorrow," he responds.

They close the door as Annie feels her blood boiling. "I hate that woman, never met her but I hate her."

"She's a piece of work," Morgan huffs.

"I thought she was a friend at one time," Rick adds. "Who was the man?"

"General Patrick Helms, my father-in-law," Annie replies.

The door opens as Patrick enters without Carol. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a photo and shows it to them. "Do you know this man?"

"Daryl," Rick and Annie both say.

"Daryl Dixon," Patrick chuckles, "no wonder I couldn't find him. He and I go back a ways and I need you to find him and bring him back."  
"He was part of my group, Daryl's a great man," Rick admits.

"That's good to know; make sure when you find him to bring him to me," Patrick smiles and heads for the door. "Have a good night."

"Oily peckerwood," Annie hisses under her breath.

"I agree," Morgan replies.

"Let's do what the man says and get some rest. I don't know what sort of venom Carol has been feeding him, but we need to put a stop to it," Rick yawns.

Stepping into the shower, Rick feels the hot water hit his face. Running his hands over his face, he lets the water flow down his back and over his aching muscles. He leans his hands against the wall and lets the shower head beat down on his body. The hot water begins to release the tension in his body as a pair of hands begin caressing his sides.

"Feeling better?"

"So much. Thanks."

"I've been thinking about Patrick and Carol … I wonder if she is the reason they want Daryl back so bad."

"I have no idea, Daryl is pretty much an island unto himself." He rises and turns to face her. "I have never been so glad for hot water in my life."

She grins and pulls his face down to a slow passionate kiss. He pulls her into his arms as they mold their bodies together. "I thought you were taller," he speaks as he nibbles her neck.  
"Only in boots dear." She feels his hardening member rub against her leg. "That didn't take long."

"I've been trying to hide it since before we left for Asheville," he purrs into her ear.

She laughs as she reaches for the soap; she lathers her hands and begins to run them over his body. Taking her cue, he does the same as he massages her breasts in his hands. Their eyes continually drink in one another as they continue to bathe one another. He turns to rinse then backs away for her to do the same; he slides behind her and begins caressing her more sensually. She gasps as his hands move down her breasts and slide between her legs. She leans her head back against his shoulder as a soft moan escapes her lips. "You are so…"

She doesn't have a chance to finish as his mouth clamps down on hers. They hungrily kiss one another as he continues to work on her. Reaching her hand out, she turns off the spigot as he pushes the door open. He leads her out as she grabs two towels and abruptly turns to face him. She pulls the towel around him then wraps one around herself.

"Don't get too hasty, I don't want my sheets wet from the shower." She kisses his nose and exits into the bedroom with him close behind. Walking to the fireplace, she leans over and ignites it. "The heat doesn't warm my room that much at night."

"We will be making our own heat," he grins.

"True," she smiles and turns to face him, "but you will appreciate this in the morning."

Walking over, he takes the towel from around her and pulls her against him. Discarding his towel to the floor, he maneuvers them to the bed and stretches her out. Lifting her hips, he releases the cover below them before covering their bodies with it. His mouth returns to feast upon both her nipples as she moans softly. His hand holds her hips steady as he presses slowly and steadily until he's fully sheathed inside her. The warmth, the constriction, robs him of words and a good portion of his air, and he hangs suspended over her for an eternity, not moving. Just feeling. Then they move together, sliding and rubbing and pressing against all the right places, a little clumsy and absolutely perfect. He can't stop the flow of words that spills from his lips as he presses his mouth against his ear, breathing out just how perfect and wonderful and amazing she is and how damn lucky he is that she chose him.

She kisses him, partly to shut him up, he thinks, but neither of them is complaining. Then his mouth moves lower, finding one of her nipples, and she shatters beneath him. She sighs his name as she comes, and his own hoarse, wordless exhalation answers her. He stiffens, straining between her legs for a long, flawless moment before collapsing beside her on the bed.

She pulls him back over atop her as she cradles his head against her shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead as he drifts off to sleep in her embrace. She lays there in silent contemplation for her next move is one she doesn't want him to be a part of.

He awakens in the warm bed; reaching over, he finds he is alone. He sits up and looks around; the scent of brewing coffee emanates from the kitchen. Rising hurriedly, he grabs his clothes on and heads down the hall. Mamie is sitting at the table alone as she holds a folded piece of paper up.

"She left without you."

"Why?"  
"Read this."

He takes the paper and unfolds it. _Darling, stay where you are please. There are things at play that you need not be a part of. Patrick and Carol's visit last night was not a test, but a warning to me. They know too much which means Lloyd knows to much. Be safe, I promise I will return to you by nightfall. Annie._

He slips into the chair opposite of Mamie, looking at the page. "Do you have anymore coffee?"

She reaches over and grips his hand. "I just made a fresh pot. Let me make you some breakfast."

"All right," he replies numbly.

She walks into the kitchen and starts preparing food for the two of them. "She will be back, she always keeps her word."


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere near Atlanta, Georgia**

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Annie looks around at the site … seven MedPacs operational with hundreds of people arriving and disembarking in regular intervals. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls her sunglasses on and leans against the chopper. Patting her pockets, she pulls a cigarette out as a lighter flicks beside her. She takes the light and nods to him.

"How much longer?" Daryl asks, lighting his own cigarette.

"We need at least six more trips then we're done," she replies, taking a long drag. "How are you feeling?"

"Whatever the hell was in the shot makes me feel great," he chuckles. "No sign of the others yet?"

"Nope, and we have been everywhere."

"How's Rick?"

"Probably mad at me."

"He shouldn't be, you saved his ass."

"Yea, and I also left him."

"Will Helms leave him alone till we get back?"

"He'd better or he will have to deal with Mamie."

"Can't believe Carol turned on us like that."

"I think her turning was more against Rick than anything. You should have seen the venom that passed in their gazes when he saw her."

"Can only imagine."

Morgan comes walking over and hands her a stick. "This is what we have so far."

She takes the stick and inserts into the ThinkPad; the data uploads as she scourers the results. "Damn."

"Told you the shit had hit the fan," Daryl replies. "So do we keep taking them or not?"

"We have to or they will all be burned to death in three days."

"Burning won't help unless you shoot them," Daryl replies as he continues watching the crowds. "Where are we offloading them?"

"Inside the camp between Asheville and Montreat. If this goes south like we know it will, they won't be of any danger to anyone else. I hate this."

"Yea well, at least Lloyd's not here," Morgan smiles.

"That is true."

"What happens when they figure out what you've done?" Daryl asks as they start walking to a tent.

"There's nothing they can do, all the men here are loyal to me," Annie chuckles.

"Have you found Beth or anyone else yet?" Maggie asks, walking up with Sasha, Stookey and Tyreese.

"Not yet, I still have people on the lookout for them," Annie replies. "How's Glenn?"

"Not liking Natalie," Sasha laughs.

"That's why I hired her," Annie replies.

"Carol's in North Carolina with an oily peckerwood we know," Daryl adds as he looks around. "She's been telling him all about us."

"Is that a good thing or not?" Sasha asks.

"Nope," Daryl replies, dropping his cigarette and stomping it out. "We need to go in heavy when we land."

"Is that why you have Rick's gun?" Morgan asks.

"Yep. My .38s won't be of much use," Annie replies looking around. "Damn I wish Philip was here now. He was a bastard, but he was good at what he did."

"What, inciting riots and disrupting people's lives," Lilly asks, walking over and pulling her gloves off. "We lost five more, the guards took care of them."

"How's Tara?" Tyreese asks.

"Resting, still shaken up. I turned her over to Natalie," Lily replies. "The MedPacs are almost to their limits."

"The Gorgons are on their return trip here now, we can start loading when they land," Annie tells her. "Hold back your most severe cases if you have to."

"I'll start moving them over to MedPac 9," Lilly responds and vanishes back inside.

"Glad she's on our side," Daryl grins. "How many people will join us in Asheville?"

"All of them," Annie replies as she pulls a radio from her back. "I've been talking to them all morning."

"So they know the plan?" Morgan asks.

"Colonel Leftwich is ready when we signal him. He's working with Colonel Jackson over the Marines to coordinate strike packages on command," Annie replies.

"So how does a field FEMA doctor get to command things like this?" Maggie asks. "I didn't think doctors had this kind of power."

"They do when they work directly for the Joint Chiefs and President," Annie smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. "The President himself assigned me to the Southeast."

"So he's alive," Sasha comments.

"Not the one who was in office when this hit, there's a new guy on the block."

"And what's he like?" Stookey questions.

"You'll like him," Annie smiles. "He's a good man."

"So who is this Helms guy we need to worry about?" Stookey asks.

"He's an oily peckerwood looking to put his own agenda into play," Daryl replies.

"You two must really not like each other," Glenn coughs as he walks up. "Natalie said I could come outside for five minutes."

"I am surprised," Annie replies. "I never liked Patrick, even when I first met him. David always talked about how great of a man his dad was and all I saw was a small man with huge aspirations and plans to get people killed."

"Is that what happened to your husband?" Maggie asks.

"No, David got lucky and died right before all this happened … he had leukemia."

"I am sorry honey," Maggie smiles and rubs her arm. "I bet he was a nice man."

"Reminds me a lot of Rick," she replies. Her radio scratches as she keys it. "What's the target doing now?"

_He is on his way to Asheville with the Peletier woman in tow. We have them both under constant observation, we're unsure where they are heading._

"Keep me posted."

A guard walks up and whispers to Morgan. Running his hand over his face, he looks at them. "They found Beth."

"Where is she?" Maggie asks.

"She's not far from here," Morgan replies. "It's not good."

"What? Tell me, she's my sister."

"You'll have to see for yourself."

They walk over and load up as Glenn watches them leave. The truck carries them outside the camp about two miles and stops. They climb out and walk to where a group of soldiers are standing. Just over the crest of the small hill, a young blonde woman is staggering about.

"BETH!" Maggie calls to her. The young blonde turns and Maggie screams … Beth has been turned. She lets out a guttural sound as she heads to the group. Maggie breaks free and runs at her, drawing her knife and plunging it into Beth's forehead. They fall onto the ground as Maggie sobs loudly, pulling her sister's now deceased body into her arms.

Tyreese and Daryl walk over; Tyreese lifts Maggie up in his arms as Daryl picks up the lifeless body. Tears roll down his cheeks as he carries her over. They load up into the truck and drive back to camp. Lilly, Tara and Glenn watch as they unload; the guards remove their helmets as people whisper at the sight of Daryl carrying the lifeless young woman in his arms. They walk over to a small patch of wildflowers as two guards appear and start digging. Glenn staggers over and wraps his arms around Maggie as she cries. Daryl lays Beth down on a white sheet as two guards wrap her, then all four lower her into the hole and start to cover her with dirt. Tara walks over and puts her arms around Maggie, holding onto her.

Annie lowers her head as she walks over; pulling her blade out, she slices several wildflowers loose and lays them atop Beth's grave. "From dust we were born and to dust we return. We commend the body of this glorious young woman to the ground, and commend her soul into Your loving eternal embrace. We ask your blessings on us now. Amen."

"Amen."

She backs up and slides her arm around Daryl's waist as he wipes his eyes. The silence in the camp is heavy for several minutes until the sound of helicopters returning breaks it. "All right people, let's get back to work … we don't have much time left."

"Come inside with us," Natalie speaks softly to Maggie as Tara and Glenn begin walking her to the tent. Her knees give way as Tara scoops her up and carries her inside.

"We need to find Carl and Judith," Annie speaks up, wiping her eyes.

"But how? They haven't shown up yet," Stookey reminds her.

"We have time, we can keep looking."

The final helicopter lifts off the ground as everyone gazes at the makeshift camp. Annie wipes her eyes as she watches the two fresh graves slowly shrink out of sight … Beth and Carl's … the latter found only half mile from camp, bitten and partially eaten. Leaning her head forward, she begins to contemplate how to tell Rick his son was dead and his daughter was nowhere to be found.

The radio squawks breaks her train of thought. She pulls it out and keys it. "Go."

_We are ready to proceed when you land … we have the information you need._

"As soon as we touch down, there is a green light."

_Acknowledged, we will be here._

"So we have a green light for go?" Tyreese asks.

"They say the information is there, we can take him down."  
"What about Carol?" Maggie asks.

"It's all on her," Annie replies as the helicopter speeds home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spruce Pines, current **

The door to the house opens as Rick jumps up. Morgan looks at him, weary and completely filthy. He staggers inside and half falls half sits in the chair. Running his hands over his face, he leans his head back and groans. Rick watches as one by one Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, Lilly, Tara and Stookey file in behind him. Each one falls onto a piece of furniture except for Daryl. Their eyes lock; as if by understood communication, Daryl shakes his head 'no'.

Rick walks over and puts his arms around Daryl as his tears fall. "We buried them both."  
"Where was she?"

"Not Judith … Beth," Daryl whispers.

Tears roll down his face as he stares at Daryl. Letting him go, he walks over and kneels in front of Maggie. He reaches out and takes her hands. "I am so sorry about Beth."

She stifles a sob as she leans forward and throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her tightly as Mamie walks in from the other end of the house.

"I will put the coffee on," she speaks then looks around. "Where's Annie?"

Rick looks around and rises. "Daryl?"

"We haven't seen her since she dropped us off at the checkpoint to come here," Tyreese answers. "She hopped a Humvee and tore off when we landed. Something was going down tonight involving that Helms dude and Carol. We were going to help her but she took off before we could."

"Rick, there's something really bad about to happen," Lilly speaks up. "She wanted us to help then she abandoned us. She's mad, more than mad."

"She's outraged," Daryl comments.

"No, she's pissed off and is getting ready to bring the rain on their heads," Morgan speaks up. "She's going after Lloyd AND Helms tonight … alone."

"She's not alone, she has all those troops," Sasha comments.

"No, she told them to back off. She took Rick's gun from Montreat and hid it inside her jacket. She's going to kill them."

"Who are these people?" Stookey asks.

"Lloyd is the man over this area, and he's a sonofabitch," Mamie replies. "Helms was her father-in-law till David died, and now he's like her personal vendetta."

Abruptly, the ground around them begins to shake and rumble; everyone standing is tossed to the ground as the house shakes for several more minutes. Rick and Daryl exchange glances as he runs to the door off to the side. Everyone rises and follows him down the hallway and out onto the covered deck. Off in the distance, a large fire can be seen rising in the distance.

"That's Asheville," Morgan breathes. "Asheville's on fire."

**Asheville, two hours prior**

The Humvee comes to a screeching halt outside the main building. Annie, with her three guards, climb out and ascend the stairs. She lays eyes on several snipers along the roof and nods to them. A guard walks over as they enter the building and picks up a phone. "All personnel, this is a level 5 containment emergency … this is a level 5 containment emergency. Walkers are in the building, remain where you are … I repeat, walkers are in the building and remain in place."

He drops the phone and catches up to the group at the staircase. They push their way in and start climbing; they climb to the 5th floor before exiting the stairwell. They walk down the hall as the guards start opening doors, motioning the frightened people inside to stay quiet and head for the stairs. Annie's coat billows as she walks to a door and kicks it in.

"Hello Patrick, Lloyd," she smiles as she walks in. "We need to have a chat."

"Are you crazy there are walkers in here," Lloyd stammers.

"No, we're the walkers," Carol replies, watching the guards clearing the offices. "They're clearing the building so she can kill us."

"Annie, this is insane, what have I ever done to you?" Lloyd asks as his voice shakes.

"Made my life a living hell and left my son to die in Charlotte," Annie replies as a guard pulls the shades open. "There are five sharpshooters on the roof across from this room."

"And I have people watching them too," Patrick smiles and crosses his arms. "If you shoot, mine will shoot too."

"Yea well, your people jumped ship and joined my side earlier today," Annie grins and walks over to him. She brushes past him and pulls a drawer open. She takes three flash drives from the drawer and pockets them. She walks back around him and stands in the door. "Face it, you have lost."

"I don't think so," Patrick replies. "Besides, there's an innocent woman in the room."  
"Carol is anything but innocent … Daryl says 'hi' by the way," Annie grins at her.

"What did you do, sleep with him too," Carol scoffs.

"No; I didn't have to do a damn thing … you see, he believed Rick about you and had no problem with you being kicked out. I began to wonder after your visit last night what was going on, then I thought about it. You're still pissed at Rick for kicking you out and taking your kids. Well, your kids are in a truck heading to Texas with a new family."

"You bitch!" Carol hisses and lunges for her.

"Calm down Carol, there's nothing she can do to us," Patrick smiles. "Besides, we still have our ace."

"Actually no you don't … Abby and Meredith went to the house and took Judith with guards helping them. They have Judith and they're on their way to my house with her as we speak."

**Spruce Pines, current**

The door knocks as Mamie makes her way over; she opens the door to see Abby holding a baby. "What are you doing here? Did you feel that?"

"We were on the way here when it happened," Abby smiles as she walks in. "Where is everyone?"

"Covered deck, Asheville is burning," Mamie comments as they come walking in.

"Look who I see, there's daddy," Abby smiles as Rick walks in. "There's daddy."

"Judith," Rick whispers as a tear wets his cheek.

"Oh baby," Maggie grins as she walks over to take her. "Thank you so much, where did you find her?"

"Carol had her at Patrick's house … I think they were going to use her as a bargaining chip against Annie. Annie had our people keeping an eye out, especially since a baby was registered by the Montreat Medical group the same time Carol showed up. Annie thinks Carol is the one who took her from the prison and has had her all this time."

"Why are they after Annie so much?" Tyreese asks.

"The Malitosin," Morgan chimes in. "Annie created the Malitosin herself … she didn't go through either Lloyd or Patrick, she just did it."

"It's more than that … they found out that President Whitfield was going to remove both of them and put Annie and Colonel Towne in charge of the area. That's why Towne was murdered," Abby explains, handing her over to Maggie. "She is so precious."

Rick walks over and hugs her tightly. "Thank you for my little girl."

"You're welcome," Abby replies and returns the hug. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's not the first time she's blown something up."

"Not the first time?" Sasha asks. "Do we even want to know."

"Not really," Abby smiles. "Anything I can help clean up Mamie?"

"Don't know yet," Mamie replies, "but stick around in case."

**Asheville, 2 hours ago**

Pulling her headset out of her pocket, she places it in her ear. "I'm here, and I have retrieved the drives. Keep an eye on our snipers, they may be targeted themselves. Only as a last resort if all else fails … yes I will give you the signal … Blake out." She repockets the headset and stares at Carol. "There's the door … either use it or don't blame me."

"Why should I believe that you wouldn't hurt me?" Carol hisses.

"I said I wouldn't and I mean it," Annie tells her.

"What about me?" Lloyd stammers.

"I am putting you out of my misery," Annie says and shoots him between the eyes with a .38. She pockets the gun and smiles. "It's that simple."

"You're just like your brother," Patrick spats.

"I take that as a compliment," Annie replies.

"Who's her brother?" Carol asks.

"He was Brian Blake, but I think you called him the Governor." She reaches into her coat and pulls the Colt Python out and levels it at Patrick. "I am going to love sending you to hell." Her headset squawks as she pulls it out. "Go for Blake."

_We have a situation at the depot. You need to get down here._

"I am in the middle of something."

_Then either shoot them or not, but get down here NOW._

"You two get a reprieve for now," Annie huffs and turns, heading out the door. She holds a finger up and twirls it around.

Patrick looks over at Carol and pulls her into his arms, kissing her quite passionately. "Let's leave while we can."

"All right," Carol responds shakily.

Annie stalks down the staircase and heads outside; she climbs in the Humvee and slams the door. It screeches tires as it pulls away from the building and heads to the opposite side of town. They arrive; she climbs out and walks to where the guards are located.

"Status report," she snarls.

"The depot is filled with walkers, at least 500 hundred or more," one guard stammers. "It's almost like the herds they talked about in Georgia."

"Do we have eyes in there?" Annie asks.

"Up those stairs and in that door leads you above on the catwalk," a guard spoke. "Follow me."

They head over to the stairs and climb; when they reach the door, he opens it for her and they walk inside. She stands on the catwalk and looks down … Patrick had been true to his threat, he had assembled his own herd of walkers and was going to release them on Asheville.

"Sonofabitch," she mutters. "What do we have in the way of firepower?"

"Not enough to kill them all," the guard replies.

Pulling her headset out, Annie taps a button on the side. "This is Blake, requesting air strike coordinates for the old armory depot outside of Asheville. I need something big but small enough to just take out the depot. We found Helms' endgame … he has a herd, I repeat a herd, of walkers."

_ETA 3 minutes and counting._

"Blake out," she replies. "Let's move, we have three minutes to clear the area."

They head back out the door and down the stairs. The guards load up into the trucks as Annie climbs into the Humvee. The engines crank and all pull away as the scream of a jet can be heard. They pull out of the lot as the jet makes a surgical strike, destroying the depot. The ground beneath them shakes as she watches the explosion behind them.

"Take me home."

"What about Helms and Carol?" the guard asks.

"We'll deal with them later," Annie groans.

**Spruce Pines, current**

The Humvee pulls away as she walks up the walkway to the house. Reaching out, she opens the door and staggers inside.

"RICK!" Maggie calls out.

She looks up as Rick comes running over and engulfs her in his arms. She smiles and hugs him tightly as they stand there.

"Let me close the door," she chuckles as he releases her. She closes the door and takes her coat off. Reaching behind her back, she pulls the Colt Python free and hands it to him. "I didn't have to fire a shot from it."

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asks.

"She is with Patrick the last time I saw them," Annie replies. "Sorry about the minor earthquake earlier."

"What was that about?" Tyreese asks.

"We called in a surgical strike to blow up the depot … Helms' endgame was releasing a herd of over 500 walkers into Asheville. They are dust right now."

"Damn," Tyreese chuckles.

"Everything all right here?"

"My nerves are not fine! Woman, one of these days!" Mamie snaps and shakes her fist.

"Yea and you love it," Annie laughs. She looks over and sees Abby with Judith. She walks over and kneels in front of her. "Rick, she is precious." Judith pats Abby's leg then reaches for Annie. Annie takes her into her arms and rises. Judith starts patting her face playfully and bursts out laughing for no reason. "I'm glad you think I am funny." She turns to Rick. "We need to change her name, we need to do something so they can't find her."

"Like what?" Glenn asks.

"Her name stays Judith Grimes," Rick speaks and wipes his eyes, "Judith Beth Grimes."

Tears roll down Maggie's cheeks as she hugs him. "It's perfect."

"Mmmmm mmmmm ma mmmmm ma mama," Judith finally gets out.

"Oh my word," Mamie speaks, dabbing her eyes.

Annie wipes her eyes as she places a kiss on her head. "Whatever you say sweet angel, whatever you say."

The fire crackling fills the room as he lays in bed with his arm around her. He runs his hand through her hair as she adjusts in her sleep, her arm still resting across his chest. Running his fingers down her arm, he notices his wedding ring is still on. Lifting his other hand, he pulls it off and stares at it … the perfect circle was now oval in shape, bent through all the fights and turmoil he had endured. Reaching over, he pulls the drawer open and drops it inside. He notices a silver band inside and pulls it out. Closing the drawer, he looks at the band … a simple man's band. He slides it down on his finger, noticing it is the same size his was. He looks at it in the glow of the fire. Running his hand through her hair, he slides out from under her arm and gets out of bed. Pulling his robe on, he walks down the hall and pushes the nursery door open. Abby is asleep on the full bed with Tara in her arms as Judith lays there. He walks over and looks down at her; she looks at him and smiles as he picks her up.

Pulling the door closed gently, he steps onto the covered deck and walks to the screen. Using one hand, he stokes the fire gently as he gazes out.

"Things will never be the same, will they," Carl's voice echoes around him.

"No baby, they never will be," Lori's voice adds in.

"Don't worry sport, we'll be fine no matter what," Shane's voice echoes.

"Damn pigheaded fools are going to get us killed," Dale's voice chimes in.

"We need to keep moving," Andrea's voice comes through.

"What we need Rick is a place to call home," Hershel's voice finishes.

"We have a home," Rick smiles. "We found our home."

"I'm glad," Annie replies as she wraps her arms around him. "Who else is in your head?"

"Just echoes of another life."


End file.
